A major goal of this study is to complete a behavior analysis of family interactions, and to assess the extent of the influence of family behaviors on the child's asthma. Family behaviors will be measured by trained observers using The Coding System for Interpersonal Behavior (CSIB) to observe and record the behaviors. The observations will be made in the homes of 60 families, one hour per day for 15 consecutive week days. From these data it should be possible to determine what behaviors, if any, are typically antecedent to, concurrent with or consequences of asthma and its symptoms. A second goal will be to intervene with behavior change strategies on any problem behaviors identified on the basis of the analysis, and to compare 15 families in the intervention condition with 15 matched control families in a no-treatment condition on a variety of dependent measures. Several classes of dependent measures will be used in the comparison including peak expiratory flow rates, pulmonary physiology tests, parent reports on asthma frequency and medications, clinical examinations, and post intervention home observation data. A third goal will be that of conducting a cost-benefit analysis of the behavior intervention by comparing direct and indirect costs of asthma to the family and to society for a two year period after intervention with a like period of time before intervention.